O brincoUnchained Melody
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: Harry quer conquistar Gina e lhe compra um par de belos brincos, o que acontece quando um dos brincos engancha no meio de uma detenção e não quer sair?D


**Resumo: Harry quer conquistar Gina e lhe compra um par de belos brincos, o que acontece quando um dos brincos engancha no meio de uma detenção e não quer sair?D&G**

**O brinco(Unchained Melody)**

"Ok Harry, é agora, entregue a ela, diga que os brincos combinam com os olhos dela e principalmente...Não faça BURRADA!" – Harry se repreendia mentalmente, á uma semana tentava entregar os brincos á ela, mas não achava coragem e toda a vez que o fazia...Ele cometia alguma burrada e saía correndo...Tudo que ele queria era dar os brincos, agradá-la e, quem sabe, pedi-la em namoro(Não nessa fic meu bem!)

Ela se aproximou, seus passos eram lentos, o silhueta dela era linda, mesmo á distância, os cabelos com pequenos cachos caíam-lhe até a cintura...Suspirou, ela era perfeita...

- Oh...Olá Harry! – Ela sorriu como sempre fazia, um sorriso doce que o fazia derreter (Isso!Derrete e deixa ela com o gostoso do Draco!\o/)

- Oi...Gi...Anh...Eu...EuQueriafalarcomvocê... – As palavras se enroscaram em sua língua, Gina riu e entendeu o que ele queria dizer...

- Bom...Diga rápido, porque tenho aula com o seboso agora – Ela fez um gesto dramático, colocando as costas da mão sobre a testa e jogando a cabeça para trás, fazendo os cabelos voarem e o rosto de Harry se avermelhar com aquela bela visão(Ok galã...Se já parou de babar, deixe-a ir, ela tem mais o que fazer!Não ouviu não?)

- Eu...Queria... – Fez uma pausa, tentando medir as palavras, antes de pronunciá-las...

- Sim Harry?Pode ser mais rápido? – Ela olhou para o relógio impaciente, faltavam 2 minutos para a aula começar...

- Eu queria te dar isso... – Ele falou de uma vez e esticou uma caixa vermelha em direção á Gina...

- Obrigada Harry – Ela abriu a caixa e se deparou com um par de brincos dourados, de fecho diferente – São lindos!Muito obrigada! – Beijou o rosto do garoto...

- Achei que ia combinar com vo... – Ele olhou, ela já tinha ido embora... – Droga!

Ela se sentou pesadamente no seu lugar, segundos antes do professor adentrar a sala, colocou sua mochila no chão e começou a prestar atenção em Snape...Claro que Snape não é a 8ª maravilha do mundo, mas se ela viajasse na maionese agora...As coisas iam ficar ainda mais feias...

"Poção do morto vivo...Quem quer saber dessa poção idiota?Enquanto há um alguém lá fora que me deixou muito feliz..." – Sua mente estava em Harry, ele tinha sido tão doce em lhe dar um presente tão lindo (Gina!Volte ao seu estado normal, mulher!Vai ficar babando pelo cicatriz?), ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro...Aiai...Era o cara perfeito para ela...

- Srta Weasley... – O professor a cutucou, doloridamente, o braço – Devo lhe informar que enquanto sua mente está vagando por aí...A sua poção está queimando! – Ela olhou assustada para baixo, o caldeirão borbulhando e a cor da poção estava quase marrom...

- Desculpe professor... – Snape sorriu com desdém...Ficou de costas para ela e caminhou para a frente da classe...

- Creio, Srta Weasley, que desculpas não irão tirar o cheiro horrível que está nessa sala...Mas como a Srta não pode trocar o ar daqui...Lhe darei uma detenção hoje á noite...Depois do jantar, quero que esteja aqui... – É só!

"Quem ele pensa que é?Quem ele pensa que é? QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É?"

_Whoa, my love, my darling,_

_I've hungered for your touch,_

_A long lonely time._

_And time goes by so slowly,_

_And time can do so much,_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love._

_I need your love._

_God speed your love to me._

Depois do jantar ela se direcionou ás masmorras...

- Vejo que está um minuto atrasada Srta Weasley!Espero que não se repita! – Ele falou em tom grosseiro enquanto entrava na sala...

Ela o seguiu, e deu de cara com o monitor da Sonseria, Draco Malfoy!

- Draco ficará aqui para averiguar seu trabalho...Espero que não se incomode! – Ele sorriu de canto e saiu da sala...

- Malfoy!

- Weasley!

- Bem Malfoy, espero que obedeça direitinho seu dono, como o bom cãozinho que você é! – Ela disse maldosa...

- Estou aqui obrigado, Weasley...Essa vai se minha detenção! – Ele disse se sentando em uma das mesas

- Quer dizer que eu vou me matar colocando tudo no lugar...E você vai sentar e ver? – Ela estava chocada, sabia que Snape era injusto, mas assim já era de mais!

- Bem Weasley...Certas pessoas nascem para mandar...E outras, como você, para obedecer! – Ele falou preguiçosamente

Gina se virou, se sentou uma das cadeiras, tirou os brincos e um espelho da bolsa...

- Weasley, você tem que organizar as prateleiras e não se produzir... – Ele disse friamente, olhando o sorriso doce que ela dava enquanto olhava os brincos...

- Não me encha Malfoy...Deixe-me ver como esse brincos ficam e depois eu começo...

Draco suspirou... "Mulheres!"

Ela prendeu o cabelo em uma trança e colocou os brincos...Se olhou no pequeno espelho, os brincos destacavam os olhos dela em meio aquele monte de sardas, não pode deixar de sorrir...

- Pronto...Já viu como ficam, agora volte ao trabalho! – Não queria admitir, mas a garota Weasley ficava muito bela de trança...

- Deixa de ser chato, Malfoy!Nem você vai me deixar infeliz hoje! – Ela falou alegremente, ainda olhando os brincos no espelho...

- Ainda tem muito tempo para mudar de idéia Weasley, é melhor começar, se não chamo o professor...

- Isso cãozinho, chame seu dono e mostre que a malvada Weasley não o está obedecendo!Garoto mimado! – Ela murmurou a ultima parte, estava com receio de que ele cumprisse o que disse...

- Malvada?Você Weasley? – Ele riu alto, aquela garota chamou a si mesma de malvada? – Se olhe no espelho de novo Weasley!Você é o par perfeito do Santo Potter!

- Não fale o que não sabe, Malfoy! – Ela disse, mas sem deixar de corar...

- Weasley, você já me enrolou de mais!Volte ao trabalho! – Ele falou severo...

- Está bem, Sr. Eu-Sou-Um-Cãozinho-Obediente

- E pare de me chamar assim! – O apelido estava irritando-o...

- O que foi, Sr. Cãozinho? – Ela riu, enquanto tirava um dos brincos...

- Já disse para não me chamar assim! – Ele estava a ponto de explodir, quando...

- Ai... – O brinco travou...Que maravilha!

- O que foi Weasley...Não sabe tirar um brinco sequer?

- Sei cãozinho idiota!Está travado...!

- Não me importa, volte ao trabalho!

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea, _

_To the open arms of the sea._

_Lonely rivers sigh,_

_wait_ _for me, wait for me, _

_I'll be coming home, wait for me._

Ela se virou irritada para ele…Sua orelha estava doendo e ele conseguia ser o rei dos incessíveis mesmo assim?

- Não vou fazer nada até tirar esse brinco! – Ela continuou tentando tirá-lo...

Malfoy suspirou, iria ficar ali até ela resolver arrancar aquele brinco e começar...

- Ajudo você – Ele falou finalmente...

- O que? – Ela não conseguiu compreender...Malfoy, tentando ajudá-la?

- Eu ajudo você...Vou ter que soletrar? – Ele pareceu impaciente – Quer ajuda ou não?Responda logo, antes que eu desista!

- É claro que eu quero, seu insensível!

Malfoy chegou perto dela, as mão dele estavam quentes...Seus dedos tocavam levemente a orelha de Gina, fazendo-a ter arrepios...Ela olhou para Draco, ele parecia estudar o brinco para poder tirá-lo.Gina não pôde deixar de rir da expressão dele...

- Do que você está rindo? – Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos da delicada orelha da garota...

- Nada...

A orelha estava um pouco vermelha, devia estar doendo...Tocou o fecho do brinco e o mexeu na orelha dela, viu ela se encolher de dor...Olhou mais de perto e inevitavelmente sentiu o perfume da garota...Era um cheiro doce, seria laranjeira?É...Possivelmente!Voltou á pensar em como tirar o brinco sem machucá-la muito...

- Seja quem for que te deu esse brinco, te armou uma... – Ele falou desgostoso (O que é difícil!Aiai)

Pegou o outro brinco na caixa, tinha um pequeno gancho atrás...Provavelmente ele estava enganchado e por isso não se conseguia tirar puxando...Colocou as mão na orelha de Gina novamente, achou o pequeno gancho atrás e conseguiu tirar...

- Pronto Weasley...Agora sua orelha está livre! – Ele disse tirando o brinco da orelha dela...

- Obrigada... – A voz de Virginia**(1)** soou sincera e meiga...E ao encarar os olhos da garota viu gratidão genuína...Ele se descuidou e sem querer tocou bruscamente na orelha machucada dela... – Ahhh...

O rosto dela se contorceu em breve dor...Ela precisava passar alguma coisa naquela orelha, antes que inflamasse.Mas, ele ficou sentido, abaixou a cabeça e beijou a orelha dela, um beijo leve, sem a mínima malicia...

- Volte ao trabalho, Wealey! – Ele sussurrou á ela, com aquela voz suave e sexy...

- Certo... – Ela falou sem muita convicção...

Se encararam, ele ainda agachado e ela senta...Os rostos próximos, as respirações alteradas, os olhares febris...Ele se aproximou dela, viu Gina fechar os olhos...

Ele a beijou devagar, roçando os lábios, brincando com as sensações...Em outras circunstâncias isso pareceria tão errado, mas agora era tão...Certo!Os lábios se juntaram lentamente e se separaram, ele a encarou novamente...Vendo os olhos dela ficarem cada vez mais claros e serenos, ele beijou o lábio inferior de Gina, tomando-a logo em seguida em um beijo profundo...Se tocaram, as mãos dela em sua nuca e as de Draco tocando-lhe a face...Um beijo demorado, que tirava-lhes a sanidade...Ela sabia que Malfoy era seu inimigo, mas...Ter os sabores dos lábios dele era quase um sonho...

Cada vez, mais e mais, se tornavam dependentes daquele beijo...Aprofundando em seus sentimentos e esquecendo as inseguranças...

_Whoa, my love, my darling,_

_I've hungered, hungered for your love,_

_A long lonely time._

_And time goes by, so slowly,_

_And time can do so much,_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love._

_I need your love._

_God speed your love to me._

Se separaram arfando…Ainda não crendo no que aconteceu, ela o abraçou, colocando o rosto dele em baixo de seu queixo, acariciou os fios dourados...Aquilo a estava deixando louca, estava louca...Mas por ele...Somente por ele, sentiu os lábios quentes e molhados de Draco em seu pescoço...

Ele não queria admitir, mas queria aquilo á muito tempo...Em silêncio profundo e agonizante...Olhou-a nos olhos, viu-se refletido na imensidão âmbar e verde, sorriu...Queria-a e já não queria mais esconder...

Ela sentiu os dedos dele percorrerem pelo seu rosto, se sentiu envergonhada quando aquelas mãos cheias de segurança desceram aos ombros, á sua barriga...

- Fique comigo... – Ele disse tomando-a nos braços...

- Não posso... – Tentou disfarçar, mas não pôde, sua voz soou triste...

- Não quer ficar? – Ela se perdeu naquele momento...Ela queria ficar? Se seu coração respondesse, diria que sim, mas sua mente estava no comando ainda...E ela lhe dizia, vá embora!

- Eu...Não sei... – Aquela era uma luta perdida para sua mente, pois assim que os lábios dele tocaram os seus, o coração falou mais alto... – Por favor...Não me peça isso...

- Você quer ficar? – Ele insistiu na pergunta...E viu o rosto dela se contorcer em pura dor...

- Eu...Eu quero... – Ela só conseguiu dizer em um suspiro pesado...

- Mas não acha isso certo, não é?

- Sim... – Ela não conseguia mais encará-lo

- Então pode ir... – Ele disse com a voz amargurada...

- Mas... – Os dedos dele cobriram os lábios de Gina, mas logo foram substituídos pelos lábios de Draco...

- Não vou obrigá-la a ficar aqui comigo... – Disse por fim, fazendo os olhos dela se enxerem de luz...

- Eu... – Ela agora mandava sua mente ao inferno...Queria ficar ali, com ele...Mas mesmo ouvindo seus desejos...Ela não podia...E por isso disse a única coisa que tinha certeza no momento – Eu...Te amo...

Ele não teve tempo de responder...Ela já pegara as coisas e tinha saído...Ficou ali, olhando a porta se fechar.Se levantou e rumou para a Sonserina...

**Fim?**

N/A: Olá!Hehe...Mais uma fic de Draco e Gina...Essa idéia do brinco me veio hoje, quando um brinco meu não queria sair(Merthiolate nele!XD)...Dedico essa fic á todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando a "My Angel of Music", vocês estão me dando força pra continuar a escrever...Agradeço do fundo do meu coração, gente(Por isso não façam pouco caso!;;)...E apesar de não ser boa com romances, esse aí tá servindo de quebra galho!risos

Essa música é uma das minhas favoritas...Fiquei ouvindo ela durante todo o tempo da fic...Ouçam que vocês tb vão achar bonitinha( eu acho que vão...Se não acharem, coloquem outra que agrade de fundo musical...) e antes que eu me esqueça...Ignorem tudo que estiver entre()...Hehehe...No final da fic que eu aviso!(Tonta!¬¬)

Espero que tenham gostado...E por favor comentem!;;

Beijuzzzzzz...


End file.
